


[Podfic]  I like my girls like my women

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>There are a lot of things that Jamia loves about joining the band on tour.  She gets to spend time with Frank, whom she misses intensely when he's on the road.  She gets to spend time with his band, who are the dorkiest nerds to ever have nerded, and she loves them all.  And now there's Lindsey. </em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  I like my girls like my women

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I like my girls like my women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304358) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/94%20%5bBandom%5d%20I%20like%20my%20girls%20like%20my%20women.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:05



## Audiofic archive download links

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032623.zip) or [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352015032624.zip)



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/94%20%5bBandom%5d%20I%20like%20my%20girls%20like%20my%20women.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
